


Heaven

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Brian watches Nick sleep and thinks about how lucky he is to have him





	

Brian smiled as he looked down on Nick spread across his chest in their bed, his face snuggled into his bicep. They'd been cuddling for the longest time and Nick had dozed off at some point. Brian lay awake alone, thinking. A lot had happened in the last two months. They'd discovered something special, something Brian didn't know was possible.

True love.

 

Your love is all that I need, and I found it here in your heart.

 

He had lived his life thinking it would never happen and ironically enough it sort of just fell into his lap. Of course it had taken time, as most things do…but when he and Nick first met he looked at him like an annoying kid brother that tagged along everywhere. He hadn't noticed the potential.

 

Once in a life you find someone.. Who turns your world around…

 

Years passed and the boy had grown up. Really grown up. Brian didn't notice until Nick's 18th birthday that he indeed wasn't a boy anymore..he was a man. A man that he could fall in love with. A man that he could protect and cherish.

A man he could be proud to call his.

Watching Nick's mouth curve into a smile as he slept, Brian wondered if he was dreaming of him. He looked so peaceful and handsome when he was asleep. Tufts of blonde hair fell in his face and Brian gently pushed them back with his hand, grinning. This man, this beautiful man containing an even more beautiful soul was his….all his. How did he deserve someone so perfect? He was sure Nick felt the same.

 

I've been waiting for so long, for something to arrive….for love to come along.

 

He remembered back to when he and Nick confessed each other's feelings to one another. It felt like a dream that he had in another life.

They'd gone to play basketball, but it turned out to be so much more. A night that ended in fireworks. At least that's how Brian pictured it when he remembered it. If Nick was awake, he would have said it was nothing special...but to Brian it meant the world. Brian was a hopeless romantic, and Nick was a realist. Brian smirked to himself. He let his thumb brush back another piece of Nick's hair, nuzzling his chin into the soft strands. It smelled wonderful.

Nick laying across his chest was the best feeling, feeling his heartbeat against his as he slept. For one single moment it was as if they were one and the same. It was bliss.

 

Baby, you're all that I want...lying here in my arms.

 

Brian shifted, trying not to wake him as he kissed his forehead, their breathing synchronizing. Their hearts beating as one.. Brian let himself fall asleep with his head on his partner's…in pure serenity.

 

I'm finding it hard to believe….we're in heaven.


End file.
